Things I'll Never Say
by Silverflare07
Summary: Based on The Weekenders...Lor (who was being ver talkitive) was given the assignment of going a whole weekend without saying one word and telling everyoen what she learned on Sunday. And she learns some very interesting things... Tino/Lor and Carver/Tish
1. Friday

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well ok so maybe I own the story plot, maybe.

**Summary: **Lor is given the task of not saying a word all weekend and she has to report back to the teacher about what she learned. And she learns some very interesting things...

Things I'll Never Say 

"So then Thompson was like we should hang out this weekend. But I had to say no 'cuz you, me, Tish, and Carver are watching the Chumbucket marathon on TV. And so he said we should hang out next weekend."

I continued to babble on as Tino sat rolling his eyes. I took no notice and continued. 

"So I said fine and we thought we'd start by..."

I was forced to stop my story short as Mrs. Duong walked into the room.

"Listen up everyone!"

We all settled down to listen to whatever Mrs. D needed to tell us. You see after Preteen Pals (which was a huge success) she had a group where we could just come and talk...or listen. And right now I wanted to talk...just not about anything relevant. As she continued to babble on I kept whispering to Tino.

"Lor quiet down please." 

Opps. Guess I got a little loud there. Okay back to whispering.

"LOR, if I have to tell you one more time to be quiet."

Ok getting loud again. I'll have to make sure I whisper the last part.

"...and he said that it was great 'cuz he'd ALWAYS WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!"

Uh-Oh!

"LOR!"

Mrs. D put on a very strained smile and then told me something that I never saw coming.

"Well Lor since you can't seem to control yourself for half an hour I think I'll have to show you the joys of being silent. I don't want you to speak one word for the rest of the weekend."

She _had_ to be kidding! I saw Tino's eyes open wide and Carver and Tish just gaped open mouthed at me.

"You're not serious are you Mrs. D." Tino's voice was full of shock and surprise.

"No, Tino I'm dead serious. If Lor can go without saying a thing until our next meeting on Sunday than...if she wants to converse with you the next meeting I won't stop her."

My eyes got as huge as Tino's. Me? Not say a word for almost three days. Wow. That would be quite a challenge. But I'm Lor and I take every and any challenge. I nodded my head in agreement to her deal and she excused me from the rest of the class. Since I could only listen and was unable to give advice I wouldn't be much use to anyone. 

To my surprise Tino asked if he could join me. He blushed when Mrs. D asked him why and said that he had to make sure I didn't talk. I laughed inwardly. Tino could be so cute sometimes. Wait! I didn't just say that, did I? Okay, gotta stop watching so much TV. 

I glance over at Tish and Carver and notice a sad expression on her face. Because Tino was leaving? I really have to stop thinking. Carver had this I-can-be-alone-with-her-now look on his face. I would know it's the same one that I have when I'm with Thompson. But still Carver has that look 'cuz he's being left with Tish and Tish is sad 'cuz Tino's leaving with me. I don't like being silent. I'm just finding stuff out that I should not know EVER! I shook my head as we walked out and I saw Tino giving me a worried look. 

"Are you...okay?" He sounds almost nervous. But why should he? It's not like he likes me... right? I have got to stop thinking. I haven't even been on this silence thing for 10 minutes and already my head's spinning. I nod my head and sit down on the bench outside and waited in silence with Tino for Tish and Carver.

When they walked out of the building 15 minutes later Carver was absolutely glowing with happiness. Apparently he did like Tish...no I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Tino asked everyone what he thought we ought to do for the rest of the Friday.

"It can't be something long and it can't involve talking." 

Tish immediately had an answer.

"We should go to the new museum exhibit."

Carver looked at the ground. I could almost predict is normal eye-roll. Right on cue I saw him briefly looking up as his rolled. 

"Tish..." Tino stared, but she cut him off.

I swear she looked at him and BATTED her eyelashes.

"But it's a exhibit on all the famous couples in history. It'll be full of romance and adventure too."

Carver's head snapped up at the word romance and I could see him glance from Tish to the ground to Tish again. 

"Please Tino." Tish gave him puppy dog eyes.

Uh-oh Tino's gonna crack like an egg. He can't resist the puppy dog eyes. Even from Carver. 

"Fine."

"YESSSS!" Tish grabbed Tino by the arm and dragged him off. Carver ran after them shouting 'Tish...Tino wait for me!' 

Was it just me or did he add Tino in as an after thought? Ok so it wasn't just me. He _did _just add Tino as an after thought. Well I'd better catch up with them.

We were maybe half way there when Tino fell behind Tish and Carver and walked beside me. 

"I hope you're okay with going to this exhibit. I mean I know you don't get much of I say now that...well...you can't say anything...but I thought you should still have a vote so next time I'm gonna make sure it's okay with you first so..."

Okay he is officially rambling. Gotta shut him up. I nodded and kept walking. He took that as a sign to be silent and fell into step with me. The rest of the time we were walking he kept giving me this odd look.  Thankfully we reached the museum and Tish pulled him right to the most famous couple ever...

Romeo and Juliet.

I saw Carver give Tino and jealous look and that's when I knew for sure. 

Carver liked Tish.

But I couldn't tell if Tish liked Tino or is she was just _extremely _excited. But I would probably go with the first option. Whoa! This was getting weird. I'll be so glad when this is over. 

"Carver could you please get everyone something to eat. Here my treat."

Tish held out some money, which Carver took gladly and set off towards the cafeteria. Tish led us (or rather Tino) to the next exhibit. And the one after that. And the one after that. Each time she seemed to be getting a little closer to him. So he tried to get a little closer to me. I was extremely glad when Carver came back. 

"Oh man I forgot the ketchup!" Carver smacked his forehead and Tino jumped in and volunteered.

"I'll go get some…can't have fries without ketchup right?"

He laughed a very nervous laugh and speed in the direction of the cafeteria. Wow he must have really been nervous around Tish. But then again if I had my friend crowding me like that...I'd be nervous too. Carver kept trying to do the same thing to Tish that she was doing to Tino. But I saw Tish give the back of Tino's head a sad look, then she turned to look at a picture that reminded me a lot of what I was feeling.

There was a man on his knees begging for the love of the girl, but she was too busy paying attention to the other boy to notice. Unfortunately the other boy was looking at a young blonde girl who looked lost and confused. 

It was a really beautiful painting and I liked it a lot. I could really relate to the blonde girl.  

Tino got back just in time to see the painting before Tish made us move on. He must have noticed me looking at it because the next thing I know he's next to me saying...

"Beautiful isn't it."

I nodded my head finally thankful that for once I didn't have to speak. 

~*~

When we got out of the museum an hour later it was dark and we all had to be heading home. We walked to the arcade and we went our separate ways. Tino and I in one direction. Tish and Carver in the other. The walk to my house (which was the first one we came to) was a silent one (which considering I couldn't talk wasn't very surprising. As we reached my front door Tino looked at me and I swear there was something about the way he was looking at me. I couldn't put my finger on it but then again there was a lot I couldn't put my finger on right now.

I said good-bye to Tino and walked into my house. I leaned against the door and took a couple of breaths before going to my room and sitting on my bed. Today's events ran through my mind. At least the one's that happened _after _the listening group did. And I came to a very interesting conclusion. 

I knew things I wasn't supposed to know. For instance I wasn't supposed to know that Carver liked Tish, or that Tish liked Tino.

And I DEFINETLY wasn't supposed to know that Tino might like me.

~*~

Well that's my first Weekenders fic. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OCC. R&R please! All flames will help to keep me warm in the winter.


	2. Saturday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Weekenders. I believe Disney does. I think I might own the plot...yeah I'm pretty sure I do.

**Summary:** Lor is given the task of not saying a word all weekend and she has to report back to the teacher about what she learned. And she learns some very interesting things...

Things I'll Never Say

~*~

I blinked as sun filled my room waking me up. I turned and looked at my clock. 

6:00 a.m.

I groaned. Why do I always get up so early on the weekends? Tino doesn't get here until at least 9. Well I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. I swing my legs over the edge and groggily try to find my slippers. 

            Finally I found them and walk to the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I bang on the door knowing one of my brothers will be in there. Just as I expected a short 'In a minute' was the reply. I walked to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. Just as I walked past the bathroom door it shot open almost clubbing me in the head. One of my brothers shot out and ran to his room. 

            Once inside the bathroom and turned on the cold water hoping that would wake me up a bit. I stepped inside. WOAH! Okay maybe I didn't need it to be that cold. Well at least now I'm awake. 

            Like the now warm water yesterdays events washed over me. The bet I made with Mrs. D was still in fresh my mind. Other events that happened after, namely the museum, kept circling around in my head. 

            Mrs. D had made a bet that I couldn't go for a whole weekend without saying a word. And I'm about to declare her right. This not talking thing has really been eating at me. I've been to busy talking all this time that I never noticed the obvious. When Mrs. D dared me to stop speaking I had more time to realize stuff.

            And a lot of that stuff I don't think I should know. But I guess Carver liking Tish is pretty cute. And Tish liking Tino is cute, but defiantly going to create some problems. But Tino possibly liking me! Not good! 

            Okay, I just gotta calm down. I bet I just imagined every thing. Yeah that's it. Nothing is going to be different today. I was just a little weirded out about that whole not talking thing. Yeah that's it. 

            At least I hope so.

~*~ 

            Okay somehow I've managed to make it until 9:00 a.m. without a word to anyone. Tino should be here any minute and we can leave and meet Tish and Carver at...where are we meeting those two? Oh yeah at the fair that just came into town. It was the Funville Jubilee, I think. Well whatever it's called I had better get some cash from my piggy bank.

            I grabbed a $10 bill and a few singles before heading to outside to wait for Tino. I placed my hand on the doorknob when...

            KNOCK

            Okay. I take it that's Tino. I'm so glad he's here. My brothers have been giving me strange looks because I won't talk to them. I open the door grab Tino's arm and race down the driveway before he can say hello to any one.

"Okay Lor take it easy."

            I look over at Tino and notice he's blushing a bit.  I'm about to ask why when I notice that I still have a hold on his arm and that some how my hand as mysteriously ended up holding onto his hand. I blush and quickly withdrew my hand. His eyes glazed over in a sad look. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Let's go meet Carver and Lor."

            Tino was obviously trying to change the subject and I had no objections. I nodded and quickened my pace. Being alone with was making me _very _uncomfortable. Which is weird because I didn't feel so uncomfortable yesterday. 

            We meet Carver at the ticket line and he told us Tish was trying to see how long the line was. A few minutes later Tish came running up to us saying that we had like a 5 minute wait before we got to the ticket booth. 

            Tino asked me if I wanted to walk around and see if we could find the Salt-And-Pepper ride. I accepted and we walked towards the center. I looked back to see that disappointed look on Tish's face and Carver had that same lucky-lucky-me look. 

            As much as I hated seeing Tish look so sad another part of me was all flushed and happy that Tino had chosen me to accompany him. It was weird because it was probably something we did all the time. And until now it had never seemed like that big of a deal. But now there were butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't think of a single thing to say. Suddenly I'm very glad I can't talk.

            Finding the ride in the very center of the park Tino gave it the once over, to make sure it was safe, than started back towards the ticket line. When we got there Tish was at Tino's side immediately asking about the ride.

"It seems safe. What did you think Lor?"

            I gave him a thumbs up and smiled. He blushed a bit and smiled back. It sent shivers down my back. This was a really weird sensation. But not a bad weird just drinking milk when you wanted water different weird. I kind of liked it. 

            Whoa! That did not just come from me. Did it?  Gotta stop this thinking. I just want to get through the rest of the day.

~*~

            I did! I made it through the end of the day! I'm sitting in my room and the day's over. Of course it was a very interesting day... Once we got into the park we hit every ride in there. And for whatever reason I was _always _next to Tino. I suspect Tino had something to do with Tino himself. We even ended up in the Tunnel of Love together. 

            It was so amazing in there. Romantic music came out of every speaker. Now usually I'm not into the whole romantic thing, that's Tish's deal, but being in there with Tino was so...natural. Like it was second nature for us to be in there. He kept looking at me when he thought I was looking at the decorations. So natural I looked back with I look that asked him what. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said and looked at me and smiled.

            I couldn't help it I smiled back. And suddenly it was just the two of us. And the music got to us and the next thing I know my face is inching closer to his. If we had had like 5 more seconds we would have kissed but their was this almighty splash and we were both drenched. I think Tish may have had something to do with it. 'Cuz she had this really smug look on her face when we came out. 

            Whoa! Okay I'm getting goose bumps from the memory. I think I'll think one more thought about today and then try to put it in the back of my mind.

            Well Mrs. D you wanted to know what I learned right. Okay! I learned that Carver likes Tish. Tish likes Tino. Tino likes me...

And I might like Tino back.

~*~

Okay! People R&R! 

Oh yeah. The Salt-And-Pepper is an actual ride. I can't describe it really well but it has two compartments for people to sit in at opposite ends of the metal pole thing and they spin around while the metal pole spins. It makes you really dizzy.


	3. Sunday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **Lor is given the task of not saying anything for the whole weekend and she has to report back to the teacher about what she learned. And she learns some very interesting things...

~*~

          Why do birds always have to chirp so early in the morning? Here I was having a very…good dream about...Tino...when the birds decided that it's okay to chirp at 6:30 in the morning. I mean don't they have anything better to do?

          CHIRP!

          Ughhhh! I guess not! Oh well. Just another boring Sunday I guess. SUNDAY! Yes! Today's my last no talking day. Things are going to be great! And then I can tell Tino everything after the meeting. But what should I tell him. 

          Well I should tell him, but how without embarrassing Carver and Tish. I don't want to tell everyone at that group their business. Although I think if everyone knew they might get together but...that'll have to happen on it's own time. I suppose. 

          That's it! I know how I'm going to tell everyone without actually using any names. Carver can be Friend 1, Tish can be Friend 2, Tino can be Friend 3, and I'll be Friend 4. And all I have to do is let Tino know. So I'll write it on a paper to give him.

          I spent the next hour trying to figure out what to write and finally I came up with something. Here it is:

                                       Tino,

                             Remember this, I can't tell you when you'll use it but it'll be soon. And you'll know.

                    Carver= Friend 1

                    Tish= Friend 2

                    Tino= Friend 3

                    Lor= Friend 4

                                                                   Lor.

          Okay, so maybe it's not the most creative thing in the world but I'm really nervous. 

~*~ 

          Take a deep breathe, remember Lor you can do this. It's time, time to tell everyone what I know. It's time to tell Tino, or at least give him the paper. I enter the room and sit down waiting anxiously for Tino to arrive. Fortunately he arrived a few minutes after me. I handed him the paper then sat down between two people so he couldn't sit next to me. He read the paper and I could see the confusion written on his face. 

          A minute later Mrs. D called the meeting to order and called me up front.

          "Lor did you manage to keep quiet all weekend?" she asked.

          I nodded. She looked at my friends who all nodded.

          "Okay Lor tell us what you learned."

          I took a deep breath. This was it.

          "I learned that birds start chirping WAAAAAAAAAAY to early in the morning. Although that's because I fell asleep with my window open last night." I was trying to loosen the mood, an interesting expression I'd heard from my dad, and it worked people were laughing. Even Mrs. D had a smile on her face.

          "Okay Lor, what else did you learn?"

          "I learned that...well for the sake of the people mentioned I'm not using any names. They maybe people in this room, or they might not be. They might even be adults. But anyways, I learned that Friend 1 likes Friend 2," 

          Just as I had suspected Tino's head shut up at the mention of Friend 1. I kept going.

          "But unfortunately Friend 2 likes Friend 3."

          Tino's eyes were wide and he was staring at me, very nervous.

          "But, Friend 3 likes Friend 4..."

          I paused and my eyes locked with Tino's.

          "And...what about Friend 4?" Mrs. D asked.

          My eyes still locked with Tino's I took another deep breath (I've been taking a lot of those today), and said;

          "Friend 4 feels the same."

~*~

          Okay that's it I'm done. I'm sorry if the ending falls short of the rest of the story, I really am. It's just I'm not good with endings at all. Well R&R and tell me what you think. 


End file.
